Mutopia
| Population = | First = E Is For Extinction Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Mutopia is one of the many domains of Battleworld. It's a place where mutants have finally become the dominant species. Humans are officially in decline, mutants had become celebrities and the basis of society, and the X-Men are a large and popular group with many divisions. In the world Mutopia consists of, Professor X killed himself to stop Cassandra Nova from using Cerebra to erase all mutantkind from existence, the psychic feedback it caused knocked Jean Grey (who was in mental contact with Xavier at that time) into a coma and cased her inside a Phoenix Egg. Magneto, who guided mutantkind after Xavier's death, placed it inside a machine in the basement of the Atom Institute, and had been using it to pump the student body with MGH and to inhibit the powers of the old X-Men, filling them with doubt. In addition to that, Magneto was hoping to use Quentin Quire and Esme Cuckoo as psychic parents to prematurely hatch the Phoenix Egg, and release what was left of the Phoenix Force from within it, so he could control its power. Unbeknown to him, Cyclops had an informant inside his ranks and discovered Jean was in his possession. To try and save Jean, Cyclops assembled the old X-Men Emma Frost and Wolverine and released Xorn from his prison for thus he could help them. Cyclops' X-Men invaded the Atom Institute and engaged in fight against the new X-Men while Quentin Quire, who was Cyclops' informant, confronted Magneto in the basement. Angry, Magneto used his powers to create a tendril of metal and stabbed Quentin with it, killing him. However, Quentin had already bonded himself with the egg and started to hatch it. Xorn then emerged in order to destroy it and was attacked by Magneto in response. With his helmet destroyed, revealing the miniature star in his head, Xorn battled Magneto, ravaging the entire Institute, but vanished when he realized that Jean Grey was not alone inside the egg. Afterwards, the Phoenix Egg went dormant and fell on Magneto, killing him. On account of what happened, Beast, who was there investigating an unknown viral strain (which killed a human version of himself he found on his doorstep) that was being drawn to the Atom Institute, said that there were no great power to be derived from the Phoenix Egg and that Magneto was wrong after all, but an army of alternate versions of him appeared, with one of them saying that Magneto was right. The old and new generations of X-Men, as well as the Atom Institute students, united forces in order to prevent the Beast army from getting the Phoenix Egg, which started to hatch once more while they battled. Emma Frost, who had combined her powers with the Stepford Cuckoos to become the Six-In-One, started to shut the Beasts down one by one before turning her attention to their leader. Reading his mind, Frost discovered that the real threat was Sublime, a sentient bacterial life-form which laid hidden inside the Phoenix Egg until it was discovered and used by Magneto. Tired of being used, Sublime managed to spread his spores all over Battleworld, infecting and assembling all the versions of Beasts (its perfect host) it could find to take control of the Phoenix Force inside the egg. Shortly thereafter, Sublime took control over this domain Hank McCoy and used him to kill Esme, breaking the link between the Six-In-One. Sublime afterwards got the upper hand over the X-Men. As everything seemed lost, the disembodied mind of Professor X possessed Quentin Quire's corpse, reanimating it, and used his powers to finally destroy Sublime, ending his threat once and for all. But the battle wasn't over yet as Cassandra Nova emerged from the Phoenix Egg in possession of Jean Grey's body and the Phoenix Force. Cyclops tried to reach Jean, but failed and Nova killed him. She then took control of most of the mutants present there. Professor X managed to protect a few of them to help him defeat her, but many of them had already lost the will to fight and were easily defeated. However, Logan devised a plan to defeat Nova, which Professor X learned about by reading his mind. Having no other option, Professor X possessed Logan's body and, with his help, managed to reach Jean and defeat Nova as Logan and Jean killed themselves. The Phoenix's death caused a huge explosion that destroyed everything and everyone in its range. Later, Xorn, now the new host of the Phoenix Force, reappeared and contemplated about the balance which was restored. | PointsOfInterest = * District X * The Atom Institute * Xavier Institute | Residents = * Classic X-Men ** Professor X ** Beast ** Cyclops ** Emma Frost ** Xorn ** Wolverine/Weapon X * Axel Bohusk * Cassandra Nova * Jean Grey * Kara Bohusk * Magda Lehnsherr * Magneto's X-Men ** Magneto ** Angel Salvadore ** Basilisk ** Beak ** Dust ** Glob Herman ** Martha Johansson ** Quentin Quire ** Redneck ** Stepford Cuckoos *** Celeste Cuckoo *** Esme Cuckoo *** Mindee Cuckoo *** Phoebe Cuckoo *** Sophie Cuckoo ** Tattoo * Sublime * Sublime's Beast Army * Tito Bohusk * U-Men * Ugly John | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Earth-55133 Category:Mutant Communities